Various types of antibacterial members have been developed and turned into products to reduce microbes in the environment because of increased consumers' consciousness of hygiene. In general, antibacterial members used for interior members in houses or vehicles contain antibacterial materials such as silver and zinc (for example, refer to Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Moreover, these antibacterial materials are used in a state of being carried on porous zeolite, silica or the like. However, silver, zinc and the like have problems in points of price and ecotoxicity.
Accordingly, attempts are being made to use titanium oxide, which is cheap, abundant, and less ecotoxic, as an antibacterial material (for example, refer to Patent Literature 3). Titanium oxide is photocatalytically active, and the antibacterial action using the photocatalytic activity thereof is attracting attention.